Fallen Blackthorne Boy
by lilythesilly
Summary: Written for the June 9th Countdown Calender. How do you go on when the one you love dies in your arms? ZachCammie.


**Author's note: **So, this was my one-shot for the Countdown Calendar. I really hated writing this, but if you haven't read this yet, you'll see why in a few minutes. This is set in the future, way after Cammie graduates Gallagher. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gallagher Girls, because if I did, I'd be finishing the fourth book right about now.

* * *

"Damon!" I yelled over my son's loud music, "Turn it down, I'm in the middle of an important call!"

The blaring music turned into to a low sound and I pressed the phone back up to my ear, "Sorry, Chief Anderson, you were saying?"

The old man sighed, "Cammie, you're one of my best agents, and someone I could call a daughter, and I hate myself for having to tell you this."

My smile quickly faded and my heartbeat quickened with worry, "What is it, chief?" I asked, clearing my throat.

He let out another sigh, "All the agents from your husband's current mission returned moments before I called, except for two of them."

I shut my eyes let out a shaky breath as he continued, "Cam, I'm sorry but, the first agent that is missing is your friend, Grant Williams." I bit my lip, my thoughts suddenly flashing to Bex and Janie, their three year old daughter. Bex must be distraught; I should call her later.

"Continue." I said with the breath I had left, and I could feel the chief hesitate, "And the second agent was, Zach." I clamped my hand over my mouth trying to hold back the sob that would frighten my children in an instant.

"The jet that they had taken never returned to the hanger, and the tracker was disabled." I shut my eyes.

"T-thank you, Chief." I stuttered and hung up. I turned around and looked down at my eleven year old, Danielle Christine, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Her eyes showed worry.

"Mom, what's wrong? You looked like someone told you dad died." She pointed out. I shut my eyes and swallowed the sob that was still threatening to come out.

I gathered myself together and plastered a fake smile, "No. I'm all right sweetie. Would you mind getting your brother for me?" I lied. She nodded and ran down the hall to banged on the door.

A minute later, my fifteen year old son came out, "What's up, mom? What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing, I need to head out for awhile, and I need you to watch your sister. If you can't, let me know and I'll call Liz." I said.

Damon shook his head, "Nah. I'll take care of her. I totally can anyways." He laughed.

I raised my eyebrows, "And what makes you so sure?"

He pointed to himself, "Spy." He smirked. I took a deep breath; he reminded me so much of Zach.

I kissed them both on the cheek and then headed out the door. When I entered my car, I gripped the steering wheel and let the sobs I had been holding in for so long escape. They racked my chest. Tears fell down my pale cheeks and landed on the wedding band that had lived on my hand for sixteen years.

I drove to Liz's house and knocked on the door. Jonas opened it, but his smile faded when he saw the state I was in.

"Cammie? What's wrong?" He asked.

I immediately pulled him into a hug and cried, defying everything I had ever been taught at the Gallagher Academy, because right now, being a spy was the last thing on my mind.

I pulled myself together once more and asked Jonas, "I know this may be impossible, but can you track down Zach and Grant's missing jet?"

Jonas nodded and ushered me into the living room, which right now, looked exactly like the computer lab down at the CIA.

He sat down at the computer and started typing furiously, breaking firewalls and typing codes.

Thirty six minutes and seven seconds later, Jonas shut the computer off, "They're on some island in Fiji. I have the coordinates, but that's all I found." I nodded and gave him a hug.

"You're the best, Jo." I said. I told him to tell Liz I said hello, then left to search for.

I drove to the CIA headquarters and snuck into the hanger where they stored all the jets, making sure no one would see what I was about to do.

Once I commandeered one, I immediately tore out the tracker and disposed of all the bugs, then took off down the runway.

I followed Jonas's directions carefully and arrived at the island in four hours, fifty five minutes, and twelve seconds. I spent a good twelve minutes circling the island before I noticed a jet lodged between a few trees. After I landed, I hopped out and looked for any sign of Grant or Zach.

"Cammie!" A voice shouted. I looked over and saw Grant emerge from a forest of trees and bushes. I winced at all the cuts, gashes, and bruises that were placed all over his body.

"Grant!" I yelled, and running over to give him support, "Are you okay? What happened? Where's Zach?"

Grant took a deep breath before answering, "Yeah, I'm fine. When we accomplished our mission, we sent the rest team in a different jet. We passed over this island before there was a huge explosion and one of the wings fell off. We crashed here. I was unconscious for a couple hours and I woke up on the other side of the island, but I was searching for Zach when I saw you. How are Bex and Janie? Are they alright?" He asked.

"I haven't gotten to talk to them yet. You should go to the jet; you can use my phone to call them. I'm sure Bex will be relieved to hear from you."

He nodded and limped towards the jet. I took off running as fast as I could toward the heart of the island. When I finally stopped to catch my breath, I looked around.

"Zach?" I called, to no response, "Zachary Goode! Where the hell are you?" I shouted as loud as I could before I took off running again. When I stopped for breath again, I looked to my right and saw something lying in the shrubbery.

I ran over to Zach, who was lying there, hanging on to life with all the strength he had.

"Zach!" I gasped and ran over to him. Tossing away the leaves and branches that were covering his body, I gasped at what was underneath the twigs and leaves. The man I loved more than anything was bleeding himself to death.

"Cammie." He wheezed. My hand flew to his cheek and wiped away the blood that was trickling from his head.

"Shh. Don't talk." I ordered, and he stayed silent, "Zach, what the hell happened? You can't die! I won't let you. You still have to see Danni off to Gallagher next year, and we have to be alive when Damon graduates from Blackthorne!

" God, Zach, you have to be there for our future children! Zach, I'm pregnant again, and you have to be alive for this child to grow up. They can't not know you! You have so many things to teach them! You can't go, not now!" I sobbed. Zach reached up and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I love you, Cam. More than you will ever know. I've always loved you, even when you were dating Jimmy. I want you to tell Damon and Danni that I love them too," He placed his hand on my growing stomach, "And I want you to tell this little one I love them too. I want you to be the last thing I ever see." He said breathlessly.

I bit my lip, "Please, stop saying that! If we get you back to the jet now, we could still save you!" I insisted.

He shook his head, "I love you, Gallagher Girl. Always remember that." I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, showing him all of the emotion and passion I felt for him.

"I'll always love you, Blackthorne Boy." I whispered as he shut his eyes. His chest fell, but it never came back up.

I think my heart actually stopped. I ran my hands through my hair and screamed as loud as I could, letting all of my pain out. God, I hated being a spy! If it weren't for my job, Zach would be here right now. We'd be at home, and Zach and Damon would be playing touch football in the living room after I told them not too, and I would be grilling Danni about her crushes.

But that's not happening, because I just lost the love of my life. I didn't know what to think anymore. I stopped functioning when his heart stopped.

I sighed and looked down at the lifeless man I had taken into my arms. Zach was gone physically, but he would always live in my heart, till the day I die and join him.

* * *

**Author's note:** The ending was the hardest to write for me. But don't worry, I already have a sequel planned, but it won't be out for a while because it's a full story. Looking forward to your thoughts, as always.


End file.
